brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny
Penny is a Brawler who can place a mortar when you use her Super that has medium health, very high damage output and can hit enemies behind walls. Penny herself has medium health and her long-range Attack can hit enemies behind the original target for additional damage. Her star power allows her cannon to shoot out 4 cannonballs which target towards items/brawlers within a huge range upon being destroyed or respawned, doing 1680 damage to all enemies that are hit. Attack: Plunderbuss Penny's main attack shoots a medium-sized pouch of gold out of her blunderbuss. If it hits, it will additionally spray three clumps of golden coins behind the target, piercing opponents and dealing the same damage of that of the pouch. It's a great attack against enemies that are too close to each other. Super: Old Lobber When her Super is used, Penny drops a cannon with high damage and health. This turret can be thrown anywhere within a short distance from Penny. The turret is stationary and fires cannonballs that deal area damage to brawlers, even if they're behind walls. However, it has a rather slow firing rate, and the cannonballs are also slow and easy to dodge. Star Power: Last Blast When the cannon is destroyed or replaced by another cannon, it will fire 4 cannonballs, each dealing 1680 damage to the closest enemy that destroys the cannon and also enemies in range. Tips *When an opponent hides behind another opponent with high health, you can use Penny’s regular attack to hit both of them. *To maximize the lifespan of the cannon turret, one of the very optimal placements for it should be behind walls on your side of the map. Allied tanks, such as El Primo and Bull, can defend the cannon while discouraging or finishing off weaker brawlers. *Like Jessie, Penny's Super can act as a shield in a pinch, absorbing enemy fire for a while and allowing herself or an ally to escape from a dangerous situation. *The coins do the same amount of damage as the bag. If all three coins manage to hit the enemy, they can take double or even triple the amount of damage. *Her cannon has a far range and a small area damage. Use this to prevent brawlers from staying in an area for too long or destroy grouped-up enemies. *Penny's Star Power enables her cannon to launch several cannonballs which deal splash damage upon its destruction. This can discourage close range brawler's from destroying her cannon. Additionally, it allows Penny to attempt a different playstyle in which she places the cannon in the middle of a fight, and when destroyed it will bombard the enemy team, even behind cover. *Penny's pouch will not burst upon impact with walls or other obstacles. Her attack will, however, burst upon impact with a Power Box in Showdown. Use this to your advantage in keeping enemies away from the box with the coins from when you pouch splits. This strategy works particularly well in Solo Showdown on the map Rockwall Brawl in 8 out of the 10 spawn points. *Penny's cannon has super long range, and is able to hit the IKE turret in siege while being out of range from the IKE's blasts if placed perfectly in the corner of all siege maps. This strategy can work even better if there is a bush to hide the cannon, allowing the cannon to potentially deal more damage due to it being harder to notice. This strategy can be countered by throwers such as Barley and Dynamike. *However since the balance changes in June 2019, more players select to throw the turret (star powered) inside the opponent IKE's range, so to let four bombs hit the IKE and deal about 20-25% damage of the IKE's health. Voice Lines History *21/5/18: **Penny was added to the game. *19/6/18: **Penny's Super's projectile speed was increased by 25%. **Penny's Super's attack speed was decreased to 2.5 seconds (from 3 seconds). *31/8/18: **Penny's main attack damage was increased to 840 (from 800). **Her coin burst mechanic now pierces enemies. *27/9/18: **Penny's main attack was made 50% wider. *5/12/18: **Penny's main attack projectile speed was decreased by 6%. **Her Super no longer fires randomly and instead targets at a close enemy. *20/12/18: **The Lil Helper Penny skin was added. *19/4/19: **The Bunny Penny skin was added. *11/6/19: **Penny's Star Power was changed so when the cannon is destroyed, it fires 6 cannonballs that targets enemies that are in range of the turret (from shooting 6 cannonballs randomly). *On 26/6/19: **Penny's Star Power cannonballs was decreased to 4 (from 6). Skins